


告别 Chapter 2

by Matsugae123



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 13:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matsugae123/pseuds/Matsugae123





	告别 Chapter 2

**告别**

**这就是世界结束的方式**

**并非一阵轰鸣而是一声呜咽。**

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

 

法国南方的晨曦总是轻快、明亮的。阳光透过落地窗和镂花纱帘漏进屋内，影子被拉长，像一张暗色的地毯。窗外小路在灌木丛中若隐若现，连着不远处的一小片葡萄园，细听还有溪水潺潺流淌的声音。他的父亲正坐在客厅的沙发上阅读一份报纸。父亲穿着竖条纹衬衫和西装背心，茶金色的短发打理妥帖，侧脸因为阳光的映照变得柔和、安宁，细小的尘埃漂浮在空气中。用不了多久，他就会被这位挑剔的父亲数落一番，然后顺利拿到钥匙，雀跃着把车开远，穿梭在古老乡村里。瓦朗索勒、阿维尼翁、阿尔勒、艾克斯和马赛。他没有发觉身后父亲长久的注视。但这些名字必将令他铭记终生，就像南法兰西那明媚的、充满泥土焦香味儿的漫长夏日一般。

阿尔弗雷德从梦乡的海潮声里醒来。窗外是西雅图铅白色的天空，薄雾笼罩着平静无波的水道，远处是挺拔的黑色雪松和杉树林。马修告诉过他，每年这个时候都会有成千上万条鲑鱼溯河而上，从华盛顿湖、联合湖游向加拿大，在那里繁衍后代。于是他突然萌生了去海湾边等待鱼群的念头。他还从没见过鲑鱼。他又呆坐了一会，把刚才的想法抛之脑后，接着起床穿衣。他顺手摁亮手机，房间内的器具没有任何他预期中的反应。墨绿色的老式长烟管暖炉无声地散发出热度。这不是他的家，阿尔弗雷德这才意识到。

几年前，马修从一对老年夫妇手里买下了这座位于鲑鱼湾边的独栋别墅。最初，他和妻子艾米丽只是偶尔过来滑雪度假。直到接受西雅图癌症中心的聘用、从纽约辞职，他才真正成为屋子的主人。马修没有进行大刀阔斧的改造，他原封不动地保留了大部分物件和装饰。比如，粗糙而方正的棕红地砖、藤制的欧式沙发椅、原木工作台、宝蓝色琉璃台灯、棉麻质地的窗帘和床被。一切都是复古和怀旧的。至少对阿尔弗雷德来说如此。有时他觉得无趣，有时他又想起庭院里垂落的枯藤，仿佛在暗示着来年、或者更加久远的万物复苏的春日。

阿尔弗雷德走进餐厅的时候，电视新闻正在报道FDA官员受贿丑闻的调查进展。他拉开椅子，在马修身边坐下，对面的亚瑟隔着镜片斜睨他一眼，低头继续翻看手里的报纸。阿尔弗雷德边往吐司上抹黄油，边打量自己的父亲。老人瘦削的身体缩在白衬衣和厚羊毛开衫里，银发梳得整整齐齐，下面是一张因为岁月而被打垮的脸。阿尔弗雷德在父亲的手背和两颊上发现了一些灰褐色的圆斑。亚瑟眯着眼睛，似乎想努力看清报道的文字。

“你真该把这老房子好好翻新一下，马蒂。”阿尔弗雷德抿了口咖啡，扔掉擦嘴的纸巾，“然后给亚瑟的手机装点儿实用的东西。这样他就可以直接把电子报刊投影出来，方便得很。”

“没这个必要。”亚瑟替马修回绝，“我们习惯看报纸。”

“上帝，又来了。”阿尔弗雷德嘀咕，“这家伙可真是落伍。”

“别这么对Dad说话，阿尔。”马修皱起眉。

阿尔哼了一声，“抱住传统不放可不是什么好事。”

“你高谈阔论完了？”马修抢在亚瑟前面开口，“Dad只是说他习惯看报纸而已。”

“高谈阔论？！”阿尔弗雷德感到愤怒，“你怎么不看看他手里那份报纸。我的老天，我真是想不通怎么会有人对人工智能抱着如此大的敌意，这简直让人匪夷所思！”

“这么说你不赞同言论自由？”马修反问。

“当然不是。”阿尔弗雷德说，“上帝，你怎么会扯到那里去。 **我只是想说** ，当一种革命性的新兴技术逐渐走向成熟，我们难道不应该表现出宽容和欢迎？”

“但你想过没有，如果人工智能真的被普遍应用，我们的伦理体系将会支离破碎。”马修反驳。

 “噢，得了吧。”阿尔弗雷德摆摆手，“道德伦理又不是什么一成不变的玩意儿，它迟早会被新的技术改变。迟早的事。避孕套被发明出来以前，人们甚至认为与生育无关的性爱是桩天大的丑事。可是现在。现在这种老土的论调只会让我们笑掉大牙！”

“很好。既然你这么认为，那为什么还对Papa选择了安乐死耿耿于怀？”马修问。

阿尔弗雷德愣了几秒，“上帝，你转移话题的本事简直糟透了。”

“我不该跟你纠缠这些。”马修站起身收拾餐具，“今天轮到你去医院，阿尔。你该出门了。”

阿尔弗雷德叹了口气，正要起身，他突然注意到了一直保持着沉默的父亲。

“为什么亚瑟从来不去？”他开口。

“你该出门了，阿尔。”马修说。

“难不成还有什么不能跟我说的？”阿尔弗雷德质问，“你们让我觉得自己就像是个不该出现在这的外人。”

“你想太多了。”马修说。

“算了，马蒂。”亚瑟终于插进了话，他试图以父亲的身份平息这场兄弟间的争执，“算了，别对你弟弟这么——”

“Dad。”马修打断他，手里还端着垒好的瓷碟，“你就不能偶尔偏袒我一次吗？”

一时间没有人接话，屋子里回荡着新闻评论和公众集会抗议的声音。

 “你胡说八道些什么。”阿尔弗雷德打破了沉默。

马修没有回应。

“你该走了，阿尔。”亚瑟改口，他没有给阿尔弗雷德任何辩驳的机会，这个瞬间他又重新获得了身为父亲的威严，“闭上你的嘴，快点滚。别总是在这儿磨蹭。”

阿尔弗雷德骂了一句“Damn”，拿起衣服和车钥匙，气冲冲地甩上了门。

 

 

马修看了眼屋门，犹豫了一会开口，“我很抱歉。”

“你没什么可抱歉的。”亚瑟说。

马修把用过的餐具放进洗碗机，厨房和餐厅、客厅只隔了一座小型吧台。他背对亚瑟，问，“真的不去看看Papa吗，Dad？”

他等了很久也没有等来父亲的回答。身后响起金属摩擦的声响，他回过头，看见老人正在挪动轮椅。这些年来，亚瑟的腿脚越来越不好使唤，尤其是阴雨绵绵的日子。他偶然提起过是年轻时落下的病根。潮湿和寒冷像一枚长霉的钉子扎进他的左膝骨，反复折磨着他。马修建议他回普罗旺斯或者去阿尔弗雷德所在的佛罗里达呆段时间，都被他一口回绝。最后亚瑟跟着搬来了这座阴郁的北方城市。

“鲑鱼洄游的季节到了。”亚瑟盯着电视，“马蒂，你愿意和我一起吗？”

“当然。”马修笑起来，“我这就去给你拿条毛毯。”

位于卡尔植物园的巴拉德水闸是观赏鲑鱼的好去处，每年都有不少游客和市民聚集在闸口，共享这份属于大自然的奇妙景致。他们的屋子离得很近。沿着三十二号大道和海景大道往前走，用不了多久就是。天空仍然没有放晴，远处瑞尼尔雪山投下一片灰濛的阴影。难得今日人不多。水面平静，偶尔因为海风吹拂泛起涟漪。亚瑟扭过头，打量着码头上停泊的私人船只。马修记得父亲很早就把自己的帆船转卖给了俱乐部的朋友，究竟是在什么时候他却怎么也想不起来了。

河道从远处暗下去，鱼群浩浩荡荡，像一场风暴席卷了整个水面。透过清澈的水流，可以看见红鲑紧贴彼此、摆动尾巴向前游弋的姿态。他们将逆流而上，历经千辛万苦回到故乡，在那里繁衍后代，顺其自然地死去；新生的幼年鲑鱼将南下度过他们的成熟期，然后踏上父辈和祖辈走过的道路，开始新的迁徙。亚瑟目不转睛地盯着鲑鱼，粼粼的水波倒映在他灰绿色的眼睛里，就像来自河底的星光。

衰老是一个不断体验失落的过程。对亚瑟来说，这似乎很难。他变得更加刻薄、固执，像一块硬邦邦的上了年纪的石头，没有谁甘愿展示自己的软弱。而与此同时，他开始对另一些东西产生兴趣，比如蜿蜒的山脉、河流或海洋，以往他不曾关心的自然世界的一切。事实就是，亚瑟·柯克兰突然成了一个满怀好奇心和探索欲的冒险家，即使孱弱的身体已不足帮助他梦想成真，但他的生活里再次充满了乐趣和欢愉。没人解释得清其中的奥妙，也许弗朗西斯可以。这对年华老去的伴侣不再为禁枪法案争执不休，却越发不肯在鸡毛蒜皮的小事上轻易让步——尤其亚瑟。他计较玫瑰修剪的频率、煎羊排的盐度、挂错地方的大衣和毛线外套，以此为借口对弗朗西斯步步紧逼，直到对方彻底投降。这家伙的脾气真是越来越坏了。法国人不得已向孩子们抱怨，通过电话或视频。渐渐地，倾诉的对象只剩下马修。阿尔弗雷德显然不是一个合格的聆听者，他时常容易感到厌烦，继而大大咧咧地展示出来。他是无意的，却令弗朗西斯倍感失措。孩子们长大了，有自己的生活要照顾。亚瑟总是如此安慰他的伴侣，用一种阴阳怪气的口吻。

起风了。马修扶住轮椅，替亚瑟整理腿上的毛毯，“听说过鲑鱼公园吗，Dad？”

“鲑鱼公园？”亚瑟依然盯着河水。

“在坎卢普斯。”马修说，“我读大学时去过一次。”

亚瑟点了点头。

“在那里能看到这个世界上最壮观的鲑鱼洄游。每四年一次。”马修说，“当地人会举办观赏集会，向鲑鱼致敬。”

“向鲑鱼致敬？”

“感谢鲑鱼教导我们思考爱和生命。”

“每四年一次？”

“是的。每四年一次。”

“这可真是伟大。”亚瑟说。

不远处传来孩童清亮的惊叹。几个孩子趴在护栏上，伸手指着水面，扭头与父母分享自己看见鱼群的兴奋和喜悦。马修收回目光，微笑着附和，“谁说不是呢。”

 

 

tbc.


End file.
